


you might stumble and come closer now

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf!Danny, danny in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla react to werewolf!Danny in glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you might stumble and come closer now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ataleoffiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataleoffiction/gifts).



"Hey, Laura. You ready to leave?"

Danny is leaning against the door frame of Laura's dorm room, arms crossed and a fond smile on her face. A smile isn't the only thing on her face, though. Laura glances up and back down at her computer, then does a double take and looks up again. "Hey! Are those...are you wearing glasses?" She asks, sounding almost incredulous. 

"Yes. Yes, I am." Danny pushes the aforementioned glasses back up her nose. "I know I look dorky, but sometimes I like being able to see more than a few feet in front of my face."

"Oh. It's not...you don't...they're fine," Laura says awkwardly, looking at the ground, at her desk, at anywhere but Danny's face where the black rims frame her blue eyes perfectly. Very perfectly. Since when were they so intensely blue? There's a tiny ring of yellowish-gold around the pupil, Laura knows (not that she's spent time looking at Danny's eyes, definitely not), and the closer to the full moon it is, the more the ring of gold expands. The first time she'd seen Danny the morning before her transformation, she'd almost tripped over her own feet—Danny's pupils were blown wide and the normally solid blue expanse of her iris was entirely flecked through with gold. The effect, while startling, didn't intimidate Laura like it should have. Instead, Laura had found herself unable to look away, and the way her heart instinctively beat faster had given her a pleasurable thrill, not that she'd ever admit it. She reacts the same way whenever she catches a glimpse of Carmilla's fangs; she can't help herself around either of them, it seems.

"Whatever you say, Hollis," Danny replies, hoping to move off of this rather uncomfortable topic of conversation, "so...ready to go?" She prompts again.

"Yeah, hang on," Laura shuts down her computer and begins to gather her books into some semblance of organization. Danny stops leaning on the door frame and turns to go, knowing Laura will follow. "Wait, isn't being, you know, a _werewolf_ supposed to give you enhanced senses or something?"

 _Damn_ , Danny thinks. She really doesn't want to have this conversation, but the journalism major in Laura refuses to censor her natural curiosity. Which is, Danny reflects, one of the things she liked about Laura in the first place.

"Well, yeah. But it's only for a few days leading up to the full moon. The rest of the time, my vision is awful." She laughs, slightly embarrassed. It's been a while since Laura's seen her with the wolf close to the surface. It's been a while since she's spent anything approximating leisure time with Laura, but they're working on it.

Laura frowns. "Can't you get contacts?"

"I shift. It's what I do. So my eyes, they're always changing, and I don't have a stable enough prescription to make contacts worthwhile. I don't need them for reading or seeing close up, though, which is why you never saw me wearing my glasses in class. I try to avoid wearing them as much as possible." 

"That's... kind of hilarious, actually. But also, that sucks." 

Danny sighs. "I'm used to dealing with it by now. Come on, we're gonna be late." She throws her arm around Laura's shoulder in an attempt to steer her in the right direction, trying to appear more confident than she actually is. After... everything, she's still not entirely sure where she stands with Laura, but the casual touches have been increasing in frequency lately, and in no way is Danny complaining about that. Carmilla still verbally assaults her every time they meet, but oddly enough, she's begun to casually touch Danny as well. Not in as blatant a manner as with Laura, but still. They can sit next to each other, legs touching, for extended periods of time without one of them moving in exasperation. The last time Danny was in their room, Carmilla had been making a mug of hot chocolate for Laura (and blood for herself), and when Danny came in, Carmilla had actually gotten out another mug for her. It had seemed automatic, and neither of them said anything about it, but when Carmilla passed her the drink and their fingers brushed, neither pulled away. If Danny didn't know better, she would've said Carmilla was doing it on purpose, but that couldn't be true. Whatever was going on between Carmilla and Laura, Danny was just glad that Carmilla wasn't holding it over her head. Saving Carmilla from the pits of hell affords her that luxury, at least.

Danny and Laura finally begin to move down the hallway. Grinning, Laura asks, "You know what?"

"What?" 

"I don't think you look dorky at all. You should wear your glasses more often." 

 _Well then_. Danny is definitely not blushing, not at all. She runs her hand through her hair and returns the grin almost helplessly. It's nice to feel like this, with Laura, again. 

"Maybe I will."

 

* * *

 

It's been light outside for at least an hour already, enough for a few thin rays of sunlight to penetrate the thick forest canopy overhead. Carmilla heads back to her dorm in the early hours of the morning, ready to crash on her bed and sleep until at least four in the afternoon. The sound of a stick snapping comes from in front of a tree, just ahead of her.

"What the hell?"

There used to be a time when Carmilla could wander the forest freely without danger of being bothered by hapless university students, but not so anymore. It would be worrying, the increasing amounts of freshmen without the proper fear of Silas wildlife instilled in them, if Carmilla actually cared about the majority of the student population. She doesn't. There are a very limited number of people Carmilla cares enough about to worry for, and none of them are stupid enough to come out here, alone, at this time of day. Recklessly brave, maybe, but not stupid.

She catches a glimpse of a fluffy red tail from behind the tree. "Scratch that. _You_ would come out here alone, wouldn't you, Xena?" she mutters under her breath. It's not as if Danny would be able to respond to her, anyway. It's a mark of their improving relationship that she doesn't attack or leave immediately. Having been saved from the pits of hell, Carmilla will give her that much, at least. That doesn't mean she has to be nice to the wolf.

Now that she thinks about it, it is kind of odd that Danny would be out here like this, since the full moon was a week ago. What's really odd is that she's never run into her like this, in the forest, before now. Carmilla shifts into her cat form effortlessly and approaches the wolf slowly. Then Danny turns around.

Carmilla has to blink a few times, but neither of her forms are much given to expressions of surprise. Perched precariously on the long nose of the wolf is a pair of thick glasses. _You know what, never mind. I'm too exhausted to deal with this_ , Carmilla thinks. She puts on what she hopes is a classic feline look of disdain, but probably ends up looking more like the Cheshire Cat trying not to sneeze. She does manage a very un-catlike snort before running as fast as she can in the direction of her dorm and her bed. _Seriously, Xena?_

The large, russet-colored werewolf left practically in the dust stares in the cat's direction for a few seconds, then shakes her head and continues on her way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd join the party of people writing things for attaleoffiction. The idea was that Danny can transform any time she likes, but she won't do it because her vision is super blurry 75% of the time. 
> 
> I'm not too sure about the style of this; usually I write Victorian-era Sherlock Holmes fanfic so my writing can be a bit old-fashioned sometimes. Mostly I just wanted to get something out there; more fic with Danny in glasses needs to exist! This will probably have another chapter as soon as I figure out where it's going (don't ask me what Danny and Laura are going to be late for, I have no idea). I know that Sharon Belle said she thinks Danny should be a human monster hunter, but werewolf Danny is just too awesome to resist.
> 
> The title comes from a Keane song called Closer Now (or an Annie Lennox song called Pattern of My Life, take your pick). If you want to find me on tumblr, my username is lunathewarrior


End file.
